O Pedido
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: James nunca foi muito acostumado a pressões externas, embora sempre demonstrou uma pose confiante. Então, quando essas pressões param de se tratar de notas ou resultados de jogo, e passam para o ramo de relacionamentos, ele precisa controlar a sua ansiedade e decidir o momento para dar um importante passo em sua vida. Afinal, não podia ser tão difícil, certo?


Tudo começou naquele jantar. Naquele _maldito_ jantar.

Fazia dois anos que James e Lily, finalmente, tinham começado a namorar. Se dependesse dele, teria sido bem mais cedo, mas a outra parte não estava muito interessada — nada interessante, para dizer a verdade.

Todas as vezes em que pensava em como tinha sofrido para conquistar a ruiva, sofria em notar quanto tempo demoraram, e pensava nas coisas que poderia ter feito para evitar essa demora. Então, lembrava-se de que não se podia mudar o passado, o que importava era que estavam juntos, _finalmente juntos_.

E aquilo bastava para ele, parecia bastar para ela.

Só não bastava para Euphemia Potter.

Foi uma surpresa realmente grande quando ela ligou para o apartamento que James e Lily estavam dividindo — mas foi realmente uma surpresa para James descobrir que sua mãe sabia usar o telefone —, e convidou-os para o jantar.

Para a sua sorte, foi quando Lily foi à cozinha pegar mais suco que Euphemia o abordou.

— E quando será o casamento, Jay? — ela perguntou, casualmente.

James olhou assustado para a sua mãe, parando o garfo a poucos centímetros do prato.

— Casamento? — ele deu uma risada nervosa.

— Já está na hora, você não acha? — insistiu Euphemia — Quero dizer, vocês namoram faz dois anos já.

— Exato! Só dois anos! — disse James, evitando olhá-la.

Engoliu em seco quando a sua mãe colocou a mão por cima da sua.

— Filho, você está com medo? — ela perguntou, parecendo surpresa.

Lily voltou para a sala, e ele deixou a mãe sem uma resposta. Uma resposta que nem ele sabia.

Ele estava com medo?

Sim, estava morrendo de medo. Medo de Lily não aceitar um pedido, de que ela mudasse de ideia a caminho do altar. Dois anos tinham se passado, e ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela estava realmente do seu lado, que tinha escolhido ficar com ele.

E se estivesse se apressando demais? Tinha perdido Lily por todos aqueles anos justamente por ir muito rápido.

Voltaram para casa silenciosamente.

— James, está tudo bem? — perguntou Lily, assim que chegaram em casa — Você está quieto...

Ele beijou a sua testa, carinhosamente.

— Está sim — sorriu fracamente — Vá se deitar, eu vou tomar uma ducha.

Lily parecia estar mesmo cansada, enquanto que James não conseguia tirar aquela ideia de sua cabeça, implantada por sua própria mãe.

No dia seguinte, já no escritório do Departamento de Aurores, ele olhou na direção de Sirius, com quem compartilhava a sala, mas o amigo parecia estar preenchendo bem o seu tédio — dormindo.

James resolveu pegar um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro da gaveta. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever um pedido de casamento, sem que pudesse se controlar ou pensar muito sobre isso.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, um discurso foi sendo criado, e a cada novo risco dado, James sentia como ia ficando cada vez mais perfeito, embora tentasse convencer-se de que só estava passando o tempo, que ele não iria realmente pedir a sua mão.

Naquela mesma noite, durante o banho, pegou-se tentando decorar o discurso escrito mais cedo.

Não podia mais negar, estava louco por Lily Evans, e desejava mais do que nunca casar-se com ela.

Contudo, os dias foram passando, o discurso já decorado e a oportunidade não surgia.

— Plantão? — repetiu James, sem entender — Mas que plantão?

— Eu fui escalada para hoje — explicou Lily, pacientemente.

— Assim? Em cima da hora?

Ela ajeitou a jaqueta, dando uma risada leve.

— É, plantões costumam ser avisados em cima da hora — disse, sorrindo, parecendo não notar o nervosismo do namorado.

— Mas... — James calou-se, sem saber o que responder.

— Quando você menos esperar, estou de volta — Lily deu-lhe um beijo de despedida — Mas não me espere acordado, ou perderá a hora amanhã!

Assim que a porta do apartamento bateu, ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Naquela noite, ele tinha planejado um jantar para finalmente usar de seu discurso, mas teria que adiá-lo para outro momento. Lily não tinha culpa, mas isso não o impediu de chatear-se pela situação.

Por algum tempo, a vida deles foi baseada em missões de aurores e plantões no St Mungos, mas o discurso não ficou esquecido. Muito pelo contrário, parecia que, conforme o tempo passava, mais grudado em sua mente ele ficava.

— Eu devo voltar umas sete horas hoje — disse Lily, saindo apressada de casa.

Daquela vez, eles conseguiram reunir-se à mesa, logo após os expedientes de trabalho.

Só faltou a coragem.

— Lily... — ele pigarreou — Eu...

Quando ela levantou o olhar, ele desistiu.

— Eu preciso do sal — James desviou o olhar, amaldiçoando-se internamente.

O desespero era tanto que decidiu conversar sobre isso com os seus amigos.

— Preciso do sal? — perguntou Sirius, quase que gritando.

Remus e Peter estavam gargalhando bem alto da situação, e Sirius estaria no mesmo estado se não estivesse tão chocado com a falta de coragem do amigo.

— Lily, eu... — repetiu Remus, fazendo um tom dramático — Preciso do sal.

Dessa vez, Sirius não aguentou-se e começou a gargalhar também.

James apenas cruzou os braços. Para quê tinha os chamado mesmo? Ah! Sim! Tinha tido esperanças de um apoio moral, mas é claro que, se tratando deles, era pedir demais.

— Porque, em vez de ficar planejando, você não decide a melhor hora? — sugeriu Remus, sentindo um pouco de pena do amigo.

— Se depender dele, a melhor hora será... — Sirius começou a falar, mas foi calado pelo olhar irritado do lobisomem.

Voltou para casa sentindo-se mais perdido do que antes. Lily tinha chegado antes, o que era quase que um milagre, e parecia preocupada.

Decidir a melhor hora... Era como se Remus estivesse rindo de sua cara.

— O que acha da gente se encontrar na cafeteria durante a hora de almoço? — perguntou Lily, distraída — Acho que nossos horários vão bater dessa vez.

— Uma ótima ideia — disse James, repentinamente.

— Sério? — ela estranhou.

— Claro! Ao meio dia?

Lily concordou, tentando dizer mais alguma coisa, mas James apenas beijou-a, despedindo-se, e saiu apressado.

Chegou atrasado no trabalho naquele dia, mas precisou ter uma última conversa antes da jornada de trabalho.

— A nossa última conversa foi interrompida — disse Euphemia.

Estavam como da última vez, um sentado em frente ao outro, na mesa da cozinha. Dessa vez, eram apenas eles, e não estavam reunidos para uma refeição.

Antes que James pudesse respondê-la, sua mãe começou a retirar um anel de seu dedo.

— Tome — ela disse, entregando-o.

— Mãe, é o seu anel de noivado! — James reclamou.

— Meu, da sua avó... Provavelmente da sua bisavó — Euphemia sorriu — Agora será de Lily. Se você negar, eu ficarei muito ofendida.

Ele não soube o que responder, apenas olhando para a pequena joia em suas mãos.

— Eu devo ter a caixa em alguma das minhas gavetas, espere só um segundo — ela levantou-se de sua cadeira, indo até a porta da cozinha.

James observou o anel, sentindo que aquilo só tornava tudo mais definitivo.

Não poderia adiar mais.

O resto da manhã, no batalhão dos aurores, passou rapidamente, recebendo algumas ocasionais broncas por sua falta de atenção ao trabalho. Durante aquele dia, ele já sabia que não se dedicaria adequadamente.

Quando o horário de almoço chegou, então, não podia sentir-se menos calmo.

— Eu acabei de ajudar em um parto, e você parece pior que a grávida — brincou Lily, ao chegar na cafeteria — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Quando não acontece? — ele desconversou — Vamos pedir?

Enquanto comiam, procuravam manter uma conversa. James era consciente a cada segundo que se passava.

— Eu acho que já vou indo, então — disse Lily, depois de um certo tempo.

— Como assim? Ainda falta para o seu horário acabar — disse James, ficando nervoso.

— Eu sei, mas fiquei de ajudar uma estagiária, e durante a jornada de trabalho não vai dar.

Maldita mania de ajudar aos outros.

— Espere! — disse James, firme.

— O que foi? — perguntou Lily, quase gritando, parecendo nervosa.

— Bom trabalho.

Essa resposta pareceu só deixá-la mais nervosa. Ela caminhou até a porta da cafeteria tempestivamente, antes de dar meia volta.

— Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra, e isso me apavora a cada manhã, quando acordo, e a cada noite, quando vou deitar-me ao seu lado — Lily começou a dizer, o rosto vermelho por sentimentos encontrados — Todos os dias que passamos juntos podem ser os últimos de nossas vidas, e eu só consigo pensar que não estamos aproveitando a vida como deveríamos. Eu quero que você seja _meu_ , de todas as formas possíveis. _James_ , você aceita se casar comigo?

Ele olhou abismado para ela.

— Espere aí! — gaguejou.

— James, eu decorei o seu discurso de tanto que você treinava ele enquanto estava no banho — disse Lily, permitindo-se uma risada.

Ele não pôde evitar rir também, aproximando-se para beijá-la.

Assustaram-se ao escutar o som de aplausos, e Lily escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, envergonhada.

Aquele dia não podia ser melhor.


End file.
